Percabeth in Goode
by wiseowl12
Summary: After 1 week in school Annabeth gets annoyed with her teacher and quits school. She then decides that she will stay with Percy in his apartment and will attend Goode. There Annabeth will meet Percy's friends, and create good/bad memories. Will Percy and Annabeth be able to handle the aftershock (nightmares) of the 2nd giant war? Rated T because I'm paranoid :)
1. Annabeth

Chapter 1: Annabeth p.o.v.

**(A/N:**** VERY IMPORTANT TO READ! ****This takes place after the 2****nd**** giant war so Percy and Annabeth still get nightmares about tartarus. Only they can help each other sleep or get out of the 'phase' (Phase is like if they are in the nightmare but they are awake) Also Paul and Sally are married.) **

"Annabeth Chase pleas report to the Headmaster's office," Mrs. Norm said, sticking her head into my dorm. I go to all girls' boarding school; all girls have their own dorms to stay overnight. All the teachers are females as well, so emphasis on the all-girls.

"Yes Mrs. Norm, I'll be right there," I said, sighing. What does she want this time? I've been called into Mrs. Anthony's - the Headmaster's - office many times ( even if it has only been a week since school started) and mostly it's for something ridicules. Like one time I accidently spilled some coke on my friend Ashley, she forgave me right away, but for Mrs. Anthony this was unacceptable.

Standing up from my bed, I headed towards the office. There I was greeted by the sight of a very upset Mrs. Anthony. "Ms. Chase, take a seat. I would like to ask you if you knew the time a student should be in there dormitory?" She asked.

"Student should be in their dormitories no later than 9pm," I said, quoting her words from the beginning of the year orientation.

"Very good Ms. Chase, now why do these security cameras show you walking into campus at 9:14 pm?"

"Mrs. Anthony, the traffic was really bad, it was a Saturday so I –"

"No excuses, Ms. Chase. One more time that I have to call you in this office and you will be expelled." When I heard this, rage filled my stomach, was it my flat that New York City gets a lot of traffic on a Saturday night? No, it's not and I've had enough of this teacher.

"You know what Mrs. Anthony, I'll save you the trouble, I'm leaving this school. Goodbye," and with that I turned and left the office and walked towards my room to pack my bags.

The only place I could think to stay is Percy's house, so I got a cab and headed towards there. I didn't bother to call because Mrs. Jackson/ Blofis had told me that if I ever need anything, I could go to them. Also I wanted to see seaweed brain's reaction when he saw me.

"Alright miss, hear we are. That would be fifteen dollars." The driver said. I gave him a twenty and told him to keep he rest as a tip. I stepped out of the cab and walk up to the building to his apartment. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door and waited.

"I'll get it mom!" I heard someone scream. At that moment Percy opened the door and stood there shell shocked.

"Wise Girl!" he screamed, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

'Percy. Can't. Breathe." Then he finally let go, but not without tenderly kissing my lips first.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What? You _don't _want me here?"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Fine. I was tired of the headmaster so I quit school and came here."

"Oh, okay. Just one question."

"Shoot."

"What's a headmaster?" Then cue the face palm.


	2. Percy

Chapter 2: Percy

**(A/N: 2 posts in one day, I guess I'm on a roll :) Any way, this is my 1st fanfiction so I know it's not my best. BTW if anyone is actually reading this, be free to give me any comments or improvements thanx :) )**

Percy POV

My week was not going well at all. I have had so many nightmares that the only one who can calm me down halfway is my mom. Usually Annabeth is the one that dose that, but since school started, I've felt awful. Don't get me wrong, I have many friends that I have known for 2-3 years now (they _still_ don't think Annabeth is real) but I can't live without my Wise Girl. I don't know how she can stand the nightmares since hers are usually bad considering how we were with Arcane and her greatest fear is a spider. She did tell me though, that she didn't have a roommate because nobody want to sleep in the same room as her- considering that she screams at night- so I guess she is not handling herself as good as I thought.

But, when Annabeth walked in the door, I couldn't help but be overjoyed. When my mom saw her, she too gave Annabeth a hug then she walked us up into the kitchen where Paul was.

"So, Annabeth what brings you hear?" My mom asks.

"I was at my boarding school when-"

"The 'headmaster' was being a meanie so she quit school," I was very proud of being able to finish her sentence until I found out that it earned me a punch on the shoulder.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do?" Paul asked

"I don't really know what I'm going to do, I mean there are no other boarding schools in New York and I don't have any relatives that live here so I think I'm going to go to camp half-blood for the rest of the year until I plan something out. Also I was wondering if I could maybe spend the night here?"

"Oh of course you can stay here! Give Percy your bags he will put them away, oh and let me go make you a sandwich you're probably really hungry."

"I'm hungry to, and I will be starving after brining Annabeth's bags to the room!" These actions are what Annabeth likes to call a seaweed brain moment and I'm very proud of them.

After a long, hard walk to the hall way I stop and say "Hey wise girl, which room do you want to sleep in mmm?"

"Whichever is more convenient for you seaweed brain."

"Okay then!" I walk straight into my room and drop her bags onto my bed, I turn to see Annabeth and find that she looks genuinely concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just that I was wondering how your nightmares are. I mean I can barely handle mine when I'm not with you and yours were always so bad and…." She left the sentence hanging, not wanting to explain further.

"I guess the only reason I can actually handle then is because my mom helps me through them."

"Oh. I wish … never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. It was a silly idea."

"Come on you can tell me, please," I gave her my beast puppy dog face, hopping she would fall for it," Pretty please."

"I was just thinking how cool I would be if I could live here with you. I could even go to Goode with you."

"Wise girl that's an awesome idea! It would even help our nightmares and 'phases'." Before she could say anything I ran downstairs straight to the Kitchen where my mom was making sandwiches. I quickly told her Annabeth idea, claiming it as my own.

"Percy, honey that would be great! I would love another girl in the house, what do you think Paul?"

"As long as you guys are okay with it I'm fine," he responded.

"She can sleep in my room!" I yelled then added, "if it's okay with you guys." A look of understanding passed between my mom and Paul. I could tell they know it's only because it would help us.

"It's fine with us honey." She turned to Paul and said, "You can get an application right?"

"Yep, I think I have one in my bag," When he left to check, I did a mental happy dance thinking it was going to be the best year ever.

"Here you go wise girl, one Goode High application packet," I said.

"Percy why would you do that, that was very un- wait, they said yes?" I nodded my head eagerly hopping she would be okay with it.

"Percy that's wonderful, it's going to be so much fun to be able to embarrass you in front of all your friends!" Oh great what did I get myself into


	3. Mr Chase

Chapter 3: Annabeth

Annabeth POV

**(A/N: I put this chapter together in a hurry so it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy it (: ) **

I was overwhelmed with happiness when Percy told me his parents said I could stay, until I remembered I still haven't told my dad. The thing is that right now my dad and I haven't been in the best terms with each other. I was afraid that if I told him, he would get mad because lately everything I do is wrong. I came up with an agreement in my head; I tell him about my current situation and if he doesn't agree then who cares! I've latterly been in 2 wars, nearly died numerous amounts of times, and I've even through hell and back – literally – so who cares what he says!

I when to Percy's/my room and find Percy already in bed, watching TV, so I quickly go to the restroom to put on some PJs.

"Perc, I'm going to call my dad and my phone ran out of battery, could I borrow yours?"

"Sure, it's on the desk." I grabbed the phone, marked the number, and braced myself for the call I was about to make.

(Bold = Mr. Chase Italics = Annabeth)

**Hello?**

_Hey dad._

**Oh, Annabeth how are you doing?**

_Good it's just that I kind of got upset with my teacher and quit school, but other than that I'm good!_

**Annabeth! Why would you do that! You have nowhere to stay you-**

_Dad it's okay, I'm staying with the Jacksons/Blofis' and I'm-_

**Wait ****_Jacksons_****, as in Percy Jackson?**

_Yes…_

**Annabeth that's your boyfriend's house, you can't spend the night there! Get out and go to a hotel now!**

_No! You've never been interested in my life and now that I actually decide to tell you something you disapprove. Well guess what? I'm staying. Also, just so you know, I'm staying here for the rest of the year and I'm attending Goode high, PERCY'S high school. _

With that said I hung up, and walked straight into the bed and curled up under the sheets.

"Is everything okay wise girl? You sounded pretty upset."

"I'm fine Percy, go to sleep you have school tomorrow."

"Actually, today is Saturday, so no school tomorrow, though Paul told me that if you want to be able to go to school starting Monday you should finish the application tomorrow morning so he can turn it in tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight seaweed brain."

"Night wise girl."

That night I woke up to the sounds of screams. I turn to see Percy, face full of fear and despair. He's shacking, shacking with fear.

"Percy, wake up. It's just a dream, wake up!" He sits up and puts his head between his knees.

"They had you wise girl, they had you and they were going to kill you. The giants, they had you they …"

"I'm here Percy, I'm here. We'll be okay as long as we're together."

**(A/N: If you read the book you would see that the "as long as we're together" part is a quote from the Mark of Athena, right before they fall into tartarus so awwww)**


	4. Meet the Friends

Percy POV

**(A/N: IMPORTANT TO READ: This is now a Monday and Annabeth got accepted to Goode High but Annabeth had to go to the office while Percy is in the hall with his friends.(right before first period))**

"Hey Perc! What up?" Asked my best friend Sam, he was standing next to my locker with my other friends.  
"Not Much, though I did hang with my girlfriend on Sunday,"

"You mean your imaginary girlfriend," This was my friend David talking, he –along with Sam and Mary- do not believe that Annabeth is real. They think I made her up.

"David, just because you haven't seen her in person doesn't mean she's not real. You've already seen the pictures, what more prof do you need?" This in my Lilly, she is the only one that believes me, and now she is officially my favorite friend.

"How do you know he didn't photo shop her into the picture?"

"Well, this is her first day at Goode so you'll be seeing her, and once you do you'll believe me," I said, and for once my friends were completely silent, that is until David said, "How do we know you didn't pay her?"

A voice from behind us said, "I would be surprised if he did, I mean I think I would be worth a lot of money, don't ya think?" When I turn, I see my beautiful wise girl standing with books at hand. I have to say, she has impeccable timing.

"Who's this?" Asked Lilly, with an amused look on her face.

"This, my dear friends, is my _girlfriend _Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, meet my friends Sam and his girlfriend Lilly," I then pointed at the two, which by then had linked hands, and continued, "and this grumpy dude is David, and over there is Mary."

"Oh, hey. Well Percy, it's my first day of school and I _don't want_ to be late, so since I already compared our schedules at home, I know we have all classes together except for the electives, so let's go to algebra with Mrs. Holland."

"Okay let's go _Annie_." If looks could kill, I'd be in the grave, because Annabeth was giving a very scary glare.

"Hey can I go with you guys since I also have algebra 1st period too," said Mary

"Sure, now we're off to see to see the teacher, the wonderful teacher of math!" I sang with the tune from the wizard of Oz.

"Your amount of stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

xX_Xx

"Hello class, let's start by taking attendance, like we do every day. Ok, Arthur Smith,"

"Here!"

"Angela Green,"

"Present and at you service!" Angela said, standing up and bowing. After the teacher glared she sat back down.

"Mary Santiago."

"Here." Then she added, "Sadly."

"Tom Myers."

"Here.''

"Percy Jackson."

I took a deep dramatic breath and all depressed like said,"Mrs. Holland, I. Am. Here."

"Now there's a new student let's see, Annabeth Chase?"

"Right here ma'am."

"Ok, now that everyone is here let me start the lesson. Variables are –" At that point, I was already bored, so I focused on Annabeth. By the looks of it, she already learned this stuff, seeing that she was falling asleep.

Apparently I was not the only one that noticed because Mrs. Holland said, "Ms. Chase!"

Annabeth sat up straighter and said, "What? Oh, 354.768."

"Excuse me Ms. Chase?"

"The answer to the question on the board is 354.768." She said slowly, as if the teacher didn't understand. I smerked thinking _That's my wise girl. _

"Oh, very good Ms. Chase, carry on."

xX_Xx

"Ok, class is over, you all are excused."

"Seaweed brain we have Greek mythology next, so lead the way.'

"Okay. Just so you know I haven't really shown my skills yet, since we have been doing these 'get to know your classmates' activities. Today is like our first day of actually learning. I am planning on making this my best class."

"Wait, you've had this class for 5 day's already and you haven't learned anything," I shake my head, "This is unacceptable, I need to tell my mother. It's an insult to school priorities I will ha-"

"Calm down wise girl, people are staring, let's just go to class, it's probably one I will actually enjoy since all my friends are there."

"Sam, Mary, David, and Lilly go there this period?"

"Yep,"

"This is going to be an interesting class."


	5. Greek Mythology

Chapter 5 – Greek mythology

Annabeth POV

"Ok class last week we were getting to know each other, but today we will start our actual lessons. We will start by learning the basic part of the Greek culture: the Greek language!" Said Mr. Rodriguez, the Greek mythology teacher.

As the lesson started, I could tell that he was going to the basics for a long time, because he was still doing words like 'hello' 'thank you' and things like that. I looked at Percy and could tell that he was extremely bored, judging by the fact that his eyes were half way closed.

"Percy, wake up!" I whispered.

"What, uh? Oh right, class!"

"You're such a seaweed brain!"

"Sorry that not everyone can be a wise girl like you."

"Yea? Well I'm –"

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, if the both of you are talking I assume you know the language already, so would you like to give the class a demonstration of a proper phrase in the Greek language?"

"Ok, Mr. Rodriguez!" Then Percy and I started to walk towards the front of the class

"νομίζετε ότι μας καταλαβαίνει;" _Do you think he understands us? _I asked

"Από τη ματιά στο πρόσωπο, δεν" _by the look on his face, no._

"Μοιάζει αστείο!" _He looks funny!_

"Το πρόσωπο μοιάζει ακριβώς με το Strolls αντιμετωπίζουν όταν αυτές τίθενται σαντιγί για τις κλίνες του θαλάμου Athena"_ His face looks just like Strolls when they put whipped cream on the beds of the Athena cabin._

"Ότι δεν ήταν αστεία κάνετε απότομα." _That wasn't funny you jerk!_

"Έχετε να συμφωνούν ότι ήταν αστείο!"_ You have to agree it was funny! _

"Ίσως λίγο, Αλλά την ώρα που Thalia έπεσε η λίμνη ήταν μια παρτίδα που μοιάζει πολύ! " _Maybe a little, but the time that Thalia fell into the lake was a lot funnier!_

"Να θυμάστε ότι ο Jason ξερά, με τον άνεμο και το διογκωμένο!" _Remeber that Jason dried her hair with the wind and it puffed up! _

"Oh my στους θεούς, ότι ήταν ξεκαρδιστικό!" _ Oh my Gods, that was hilarious! _Then we both started to laugh uncontrollably. The class was looking at us like we were crazy, but what made me laugh harder was the look on Mr. Rodriguez's, Sam's, Mary's, Lilly's, and David's faces. Mr. Rodriguez looked just plain shocked, with a bit of anger. Lilly had her mouth open and her eyes were wide, Mary looked about the same. David looked curious, as if he wanted to know what we were saying. The one made me stop was Sam's face, he looked- simply put- surprised.

The class stayed quiet, until Mary said, "Since when do you guys speak Greek?"

"Oh, my family-along with Annabeth's- come from Greek roots, they like to show us what our ancestors did and to know our city's history."

"Very well class, let's continue our lesson, Percy, Annabeth, please walk around and make sure everyone is pronouncing everything right, thank you."

We did as we were told, and I have to say I had fun. When I would help someone, I got to talk to people. I got to know a lot about Sam since he had the most problems with this language, but I enjoyed it.

"Class is dismissed; you get a 10 minute break in the hall until your next class." Percy and I walked towards our lockers to collect our books. That's when I got the text. **(A/N: Leo made special phones for demigods, which did not attract monsters)**

It said _Hey, we found out you and Percy are in Goode, so me and some other kids are transferring there! They'll be there by next Monday, but I'll be there by lunch! See you soon and sorry for the short notice. (Not really) bye! _

**A/N: Who wrote the text? **


	6. Lunch

Chapter 6

**(A/N: I'm so super duper sorry that I didn't post sooner! I had to Practice because I am competing in a mathematics competition! Just to warn you guys, I'll probably post in the weekends and not so much during the week. Anyway, enjoy!) **

Percy POV

When Annabeth showed me that text, I have to say that I lost it. Maybe not completely, I only jumped up and down exclaiming how awesome it was goanna be with more demigods here, and then I realized I was going to have an extra weekend with _her._ I might be exaggerating, but I knew this week was going to be hell.

Anyway, before we have to meet _her _in lunch, we have Paul's class. This class is where I have the most fun, since I get out of most trouble easily. Not trouble as in misbehaving, but trouble as in falling asleep or not paying attention. I guess that I would not really get off the hook with Annabeth. She knows that I struggle most in his subject, math I can slack off because she will tutor me, but in English tutoring is not enough, I need to focus in class. Of course, I _try _to pay attention, but I blame my ADHD as the cause for me not to pay attention.

When me and Annabeth – wait Annabeth and me, see I have been paying attention in class, or maybe Annabeth is rubbing off on me- walked into Paul's class I was greeted by the sound of Paul saying, "Annabeth sit were-ever you want, I don't have a seating chart."

"Okay Paul- I mean Mr. Blofis." She said.

Class was pretty boring today, but Annabeth was paying attention- as always. My friends, on the other hand, were the total opposite. Mary and Lily were passing notes, giggling once in a while. David and Sam were … I don't know what they are doing exactly, they are throwing paper balls, and then doing something with their fingers, and finally they stared at each other. My friends are weird!

When class was over,I had learned a total of three things, 1). If Jocks make faces at Paul, he won't notice. 2). Sam and David are idiots. And 3). Sam will not notice that he has a "Kick me" post- it on his back.

On our way to lunch, Mary decided it would be fun to start a 'Ask Percy and Annabeth anything' game. The rules were that my friends ask a question, and me or Annabeth answer truthfully. Of coures at first we refused, but it was 4 against 2, so we started the game, sitting at our ussual table in the cafitiria.

"Okay, first question goes to Annabeth, how did you and Percy?" asked Mary.

"I meet him at a camp we both go too."

"Oh, can I go?" David screamed like a little kid, earning a slap from Lily."

"Nope! It's a camp for ADHD and dislexic kids." Annabeth said, and thak the Gods that she did, because I would have messed it up!

"Oooookkkkaaaaayyyy." Sam said suspisously.

"My turn, my turn, okay so haw long have you been daiting?" Asked Lily.

"For like about… umm … wait don't answer wise girl! I know it! Ummmmm?" I satyed like that for a little untill someone from behind ne said, "Oh no! Kelp head frogot how to add again!"

When I turned around to see who said that, I saw the famouse Picone face and Death breath.

**(A/N: I know it's pretty short, but it's something! Please review!)**


	7. Thalila and Nico

Chapter 7

Death breath and Pinecone face

**(A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not posting a lot, but I did warn you that I would most likely only post once a week. Some people messaged me asking why, well it's because I go to a very demanding school. They expect the best from you no matter what. The school expects 100% of the students to go to a good collage. So guess what that means? Lot's of hard work! Yay! (note that sarcasm) Anyway, my spell check stopped working, so please excuse the misspelled words! **

**In past posts, I forgot to say that ... Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. I only own the idea of the story.**

**(I had to revise this chapter because it got all messed up, so it's the 2nd time I post it)**

Annabeth POV

Even though I knew Thalila was coming, I couldn't help but being exited for her to be here. I ran up to her and pulled her into a bone- crushing hug. Percy, on the other hand, was not as happy to see her (considering that they fight constently). But, he looked happy for something else, that's when I noticed a shodow standing next to Thalila. My first thought was to get out my dagger, but then I relized, if this was a monster, why would Percy be happy? I looked closer and found out that the shodow was in fact Nico di Anglo. I sudenly felt stupid for mistaking him for a monster and said, "Hey Nico! I didn't know you were coming today!"

He looked at me with big smirk pointed at Percy and said, "Well, I couldn't leave my girlfriend alone now could I? Am I right Perc?"

"Oh my Gods! Ity bity little Nico got a girlfriend? Who is it?" Percy said, exagerating the 'Ity bity' part.

Nico nodded a Thalila, and I knew what was happening when Thalila said, "Well Kelp head, I hope you stop asking questions and put two and two together 'cause I'm Nico's girlfriend."

At that moment, Percy was taking a drink of his coke, and hen did a spit take, hearing the couples news. When we got over our shock, Percy said, "How… why ? Is Aterm- I mean your sister okay with it? I mean with the hunti- I mean dare and maide- I mean…. I don't know! … You know what? Tell me later."

At that point Thalila couldn't resist any more and burst out laghing. "Oh. My Gods. Your faces … are… priceless!" She said in between breaths. She sudendly stopped, noticing Lily, David, Mary, and Sam.

"Oh, hi! Are some of Percy's friends?" Thalila asked.

"Yep!" Lily said.

"Well I'm Thalila, and that's my boyfriend Nico." I was surprised on how nice Thalila was being until she added, "I didn't know Percy had any friends."

"Theres the Pinecone face I have come to know and love!" said Percy, his voice ozing in sarcasum.

"You know what Perc? I think I like your friends!" Said David.

"Same here!" said Sam and they high- fived each other.

"Okay, can you stop talking about how much you like my friends!" Percy said, then after along pause he said, "How long are you and Nico staying here?"

Nico and Thalila smirked when Nico said, "Untill our last year of high school."

When I turned to look at Percy, he had a look of pure terror on his face. I don't think he liked that idea of Nico and Thalila staying here for that long, but I, on the other hand, loved it.

"Really?! Where are you staying?"

"We're staying at Percy's appartment-"

Thalia then got cut off by Percy saying, "Wait, MY appartment! No!"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say appartment building!"

"Oh, that's still very very very very VERY bad, but a lot better I guess." Percy said, with a more relaxed look on his face.

"That's so cool! Hey in your text you said some of our other friends are coming, mind telling us who's coming Thals?"

"Nope! Cant't say anything, they want it to be a surprise."

"They'll probably kill us if we do," then he whispered, "Litterly."

"Those friends of yours must be really nice wanting to surprise you! When are they coming?" Lilly asked.

"In about a week. Later I hope, because with all them here, it'll be a mess!" Nico said.

"Oh my Gods, your right, it will be a mess. A big fun, weird random, loving mess."

**A/N : I hope you like it! **

**For the demigods that I put in the story, I might bring Bianca back to life because I love paring Bianca and Malcom (Annabeth's brother) and for sure I'm putting the Stoll's and if I put them I have to put Kate. And lets not forget Jason, but I don't know which other I should put! Help me!**


	8. PE

Chapter 8

PE- 5th period

**(A/N: I want to start another story, well more like one-shots of Percy, Annabeth and their kids. So far I have ides for 5 chapters, do you guys think I should write them? **

**Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus)**

Annabeth POV

After that exiting lunch David, Sam, Lily, Mary, Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I all headed towards PE. I was hoping that we would get a good couch but Percy has assured me that Coach Warren **(A/N: That is the name of my elementary coach, I couldn't imagine naming him anything else)** is a very nice man and is always trying to push you to do your best. As we entered the gym, we parted ways to go to the locker rooms. I immediately grabbed Thalia's wrist and pulled her to the back of the room.

"Thalia, do you imagine how mad Artemis will get when she finds out one of her hunters is dating!" I whisper yelled at her.

"Annabeth, it's not that bad, I-"

"Not that bad? Thalia, do you know that you are not only risking your life but Nico's too? Did you even think about the consique-"

"Annabeth! Artemis already knows."

"She does? How did she ever agree to this. I know that she-"

"I quit the hunters."

"Why?"

"I fell in love with Nico. Annabeth, the day he told me how he felt about me, I knew that I returned those feelings, and once we go together, Nico and I went straight to Artemis. She let me quit, but said that if Nico breaks my heart, I will not be able to return."

"Oh my Gods Thalia, I'm so happy for you!"

"I know! Who ever knew how romantic that nerd can be?!"

"That's how I felt about seaweed brain! He would always surprise me with a cheesy phrase or just an act of kindness."

"That's how Nico is! He always offers to help me if he sees I'm struggling, the smallest thing has the biggest feeling."

At that point I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. Thalia looked at me curiously, as if wondering what caused my sudden outburst.

"It's just …. That we s-s-sound like those… girls that are always g-g-gossiping!" I said to Thalia through laughing hysterics. As if suddenly realizing the cause of my sudden outburst, Thalia started to laugh hysterically too.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Mary said sticking her head out through the side of the lockers.

"Nothing…." Thalia said.

"Oooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy," Mary said then adding, "Coach said you have 3 minutes left to change, so hurry up!"

"Okay, we'll be right there." I said, and she left.

xX_Xx

After Thalia and I changed we went straight to the gym. There I see a tall, tan, muscular man. He was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for the rest of the class. I notice that the students in the class are sitting in groups of 2-8. I turn to Thalia to ask her if she sees Percy, but before I even say anything, she says "Hey, look Percy, Nico and Percy's friends are there."

I walk over to where they are sitting, with Thalia following, and I sit next to Percy. He randomly leans in to kiss me, when we brake, he grabs my hand, never braking eye contact. It was these little moments that I love the best, they seem meaningless, but are worth everything.

Our little moment gets interrupted by David saying, "I mow officially believe that you are a couple."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Percy said the anger in his face noticeable.

"Nothing! It's because you two acted more like best friends and it was obvious you cared about each other, but after this little show, I know you're a couple." David explained. I couldn't help but chuckle at Percy's protectiveness about this subject. Knowing that I was laughing at him he nudged me and, in return, I nudged him back. We kept pushing each other all while talking with our group of 8. I couldn't help but notice the look in Mary's face was it . . . jealousy?

"Alright kids, time to start the class. This week and probably more, I will be having a guest here. He will teach you something that I don't have much skill in. Here's Coach Hedge!"

When Coach Warren said this, am short man carrying a bat came in. I instantly recognized him as MY coach Hedge, the one that come with the 7 (including Nico ) to the quest.

"Coach Hedge!" Nico, Percy, Thalia, and I yelled. We all ran up to him and the 5 of us got in a group hug.

"Alright cupcakes, you can let me go now, go back over there to listen to MY announcement."

I nodded and went back to where all the students were standing.

"Okay cupcakes, I will be teaching this class the art of sword fighting. Before any questions, let me tell you that we WILL be using real weapons, so any messing around will earn you the longest term of detention EVER."

"Yes Coach!" the class responded.

"Well, if anyone knows how to sword fight, raise up your hand. I need four volunteers to come with me to get you your weapons, and then do a duel demonstration."

Before he even finished the sentence, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Sam, and I raised our hands up. I was a little confused by the fact that Sam raised up his hand, but he probably jut **_thinks_** he knows how to fight, right?

"Alright Thalia vs Nico and Percy vs Annabeth, come to get some weapons."

Once we got to the corner where he kept the weapons, Coach said, "These swords are awful, so if you want to, use your own."

I got my dagger out (I always keep it strapped to my thigh for monster emergencies). I turned to see the others already got there's out. We were supposed to duel at the same time, so we positioned ourselves on the mats.

"1, 2, 3 fight!" Coach Hedge said, and in an incent ,I attacked Percy.

**(A/N: Oh cliffy! **

**I still don't know which of the demigod friends I should put, so if you have ant ideas, please tell me! Also if there's anything you think will be a good addition to the story, your help would be great! Anyway, I have to go find out how I'm going to do the fighting thingy in the next chapter!**

** - Bye! Wiseowl12!**


	9. Sword fighting

Chapter 9

Sword fighting

**(A/N: Happy -delayed- Christmas and happy -early- new year**

**This chapter is different for me because of the fighting (which I have never written) so a BIG thank you to Saraarena for the VERY helpful suggestion!**

**Also I used the Mark of Athena and the Lightning Thief as a guide to the fighting scenes. Almost forgot "I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Heros Of Olympus. **

_"1,2, 3 fight!"_

Right when coach Hedge said this, Annabeth lunged forward and attacked. I immediately reacted by crossing my swards against her dagger, metal meeting metal making sparks fly.** (A/N: Well celestial bronze, but you get **t**he idea) **our blades were a blur as we kept fighting for at least 3 minutes. Then I turned my head for just a minute to see Thalia and Nico (Stupid, I know, but I blame my ADHD), when I did Annabeth turned her dagger, making the flat side of the blade hit my chest.

She leaned in to me and whispered, "You'd be dead right or in serious pain now!" She then continued to attack. After who knows how long, I had taken Annabeth's dagger. As a result she took my sward.

"Whatcha gonna do now Wise girl?" I asked, taunting her to attack me, I lightly chuckled when I heard an 'ohhh' coming from the crowd of students.

"This." She said. I quickly braced myself and prepared for the worst, but what came surprised me. She kissed me, when I was about to respond, she grabbed my wrist freaking judo flipped me! Annabeth put her nee on my chest and her arm pushed against my throat.

"Whatcha gonna do now Seaweed brain?" she said, brining another wave of 'ohhh's from the crowd.

"I guess I lost. One more point for Annabeth." I said, regretting every word that came out of my mouth. During the summer Annabeth and I were fighting about who had won most of the duals we have had. As a compromise, who ever had the most duels won by the end of this year would have to clean the other person's cabin for the rest of the year. The score now is 31 to 34, now 35. How I wish I could say that 35 was mine, but unfortunately, I can't.

"Alright class, these are great examples of good duels and sword fighting techniques." Coach Hedge said, smirking at us. He started to talk and demonstrate some very, very, _very_ basic sword techniques, things I learned in my first year of camp when I was 12 year old – so I guess this class is beginners' level. I turned to look at Nico, using my hands to ask him who won. A pained look came to his face as he pointed to Thalia. I smirked at him, then he did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, were did you learn to fight like that?" I heard Sam ask me from behind.

"This camp Annabeth and I go to." I responded.

"Oh, the one where you guys meet at."

"Yep!"

"Hey, when we pair up, will you be my partner?"

"Pair up?"

"Coach Hedge said that when he was done showing us the basics, we had to pair up with someone and duel."

Annabeth will pair up with Thalia since we already dueled and Nico dose need to make some friends (he can be very shy sometimes), so I guess paring up with Sam wouldn't hurt. "Oh, sure I'll be your partner."

"Ok, cool!" Sam said walking away, but not before I heard him mutter, "Glad I'm not stuck with a beginner."

What does that mean? Sure he volunteered to duel, but does he really know how to fight. Is he a demigod? I probably over-thinking this. Who knows, maybe he took fencing lessons and thinks sword fighting is just as easy.

xX_Xx

Once Coach was _finally_ done talking, I went straight to Sam.

"Sam, have done this before?"

"You could say that."

"Do you want me to go easy on you?"

"If you want."

"Okay…. Let's start."

We counted to 3 together and right when we finished, he came after me with a series of experienced lunges and slashes. By the looks of it, Sam knew how to fight. Somehow, I managed to block all of his attacks. My senses started to open up a little – or a lot- more. I tried a new move Annabeth and I invented – step forward, lunged, side step, deflect, twist the sword, and lunge. Sam easily blocked all this, but his facial expression changed. Almost as he finally sees me as worthy opponent. This was not like Sam at all. Sam is a happy, fun, giddy, loveable guy, it's almost as if he was another person.

After a while –like 20 minutes- of fighting, I was tired and decided to end this once and for all. As Sam tried to side step a slash from my sword, I stuck my foot out. While he was trying to regain his balance, I turned my blade so that the flat part would hit his back. This move failed because he turned just in time to block my hit, so I changed directions and lunged to the side, letting the flat of my sword to lightly hit the side of his stomach.

"Good duel man!" Sam said, turning back to his former self.

Being utterly confused by his sudden emotion change I said, "Yeah … you did good dude."

When we walked to get water, I felt many eyes on me. I turned and saw that the entire class had their jaws to the floor, eyes wide. Mary and David were in the same state as the other students, but a little angry, probably because they are tired of finding out that their friends had many different hidden talents. Lilly was looking proud of her boyfriend, yet a little shocked by his new violent side. Coach Hedge, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico looked like they were thinking the same thing.

Sam is defiantly a demigod.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**WHo do you guys think is Sam's godly parent? **

**Also, I still need some more help on the demigods I will put in the story, any suggestions?**

**Last, before I go I need peoples opinion. What's the problem you may ask? Well I really want to make a story with percabeth one shots in the future with their kids, should I ?**

**- Wiseowl12**


	10. Electives

Chapter 10

**I know, I'm a horrible person. To my defense, I was very sick for a couple days, then I had to do my science project (I mad it to regionals Yay!) and I had to get back into my old schedule.**

**Anyway, I do not own PJO or HoO**

Annabeth POV

After seeing Sam in a duel with Percy I knew he was a demigod. If he is a demigod who would be his parent? With his blond hair and cheery attitude, I would guess Apollo. I will have to study him to see if it's true. Wait, if he is a demigod and I've never seen him at camp half-blood, how does he know how to fight because he has _obviously_ he has been trained? Or is it the ADHD? Maybe not because Percy has a very high level of ADHD and he was a horrible fighter. I have to talk to him privately.

Well, now that I said that, my next class was science (It was also Thalia, Percy and Nico's first class.) It was pretty normal. Percy and Nico fell asleep the second they waked into class. Percy actually had drool dribbling down his chin- classic seaweed brain. Thalia had headphones in her ears, probably listening to Green Day or All American Idiots. When she noticed the boys she – naturally- took a picture of them. To think, I wanted to enjoy this class with them since it is the only one we have together without Percy's friends.

After that Percy and I went to social studies. I usually like this subject because we get to learn about past heroes, but today-not only was I bored- but Percy too. How do I know? Well, he was drawing. _Drawing_. Percy only dose that if he has to or if he has nothing to do. I guess I won't get mad at him today since Chiron already taught us about the Hitler and the Nazis (Did you know Hitler was a crazy son of Ares?) I was more like doodling, but that's beside the point. Mr. Martinez – the social studies teacher- decided to give us a pop quiz about the lesson. Let's just say this was the first time Percy got a 100 in a test other than PE, Swimming, and Greek mythology.

xX_Xx

This is it. This is the moment I have been waiting since I found out I was coming to Goode (which is like 3 days). Right now, I'm going to elective class- Architectural drawing. While I am in my amazing class, Percy is on the swim team (He went to try outs last week and made team captain), Thalia is in a class called 'Weather phases' ( a class were you study weather and its patterns), and Nico is in a class called 'precious medals' (here you study rocks, minerals, and eve fossils.). I know, ironic.

As I enter the class, I see lily sitting in the front of the class alone. (There were other people there, but they sat in the back). I walk up to her and say, "Hey lily, mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, Hi! Sure you can sit here, let me move my stuff."

"Okay, thanks."

"So, you like architecture?"

"That would be an understatement." I said, getting a few laughs from her. Once we stopped laughing, I said, "So, were is Sam and the rest of your gang?"

"David and Sam are in the swim team with Percy and Mary is in a class called 'Fashion since'." I think I might have shown preference over the 3 people mentioned, because Lily said, "Oh, Mary is not that bad, she just is unused to Percy knowing anyone other than us, you could say she is possessive."

"Oh, I guess I'm a little like that too." Right when I finish my statement, the doors to the class open, letting a middle age woman in the class. She was average height, black hair in a ponytail, and startling grey eyes. What was very surprising, is that she look like a grown up me – with black hair.

"Oh my Gods, Mandy!" I exclaimed, running towards the lady who walked into the classroom.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" She asked, giving me a huge bear hug.

"The one and only!" Mandy is a daughter of Athena. When I had arrived to camp, she was the one who took care of me. She showed me many dagger techniques that I have used in almost all my battles. She was my dream big sister. But, 3 months before Percy arrived at camp for the first time, she had turned 20 and left to find a job. I haven't seen her since I was 12.

"Look at how much you've grown! You look so much like me, like Mom!"

"I know! You look good yourself."

"Thank you! Wait …oh." Mandy said, realizing they were in front of the class. She cleared her throat and said, "Hello class! Welcome back, hope you had a good weekend. Before you ask any questions, this," she said pointing at me, "Is my little half-sister Annabeth Chase. Now that I have dealt with that, let's get started, Annabeth please sit down."

As the class went on, we were doing many different blue print styles. Surprisingly we also did a few Egyptian designs. As I continued to sketch, Lily whispered, "You're really good, almost as good as Ms. Parkston!"

It took me a bit to find out she was talking about Mandy. "Oh, well thank you! Our mother LOVES architecture and she has been wanting us to learn since we were kids."

"Oh, that explains it, you are really good though."

"Thank you!" I kept drawing until time was up.

"Okay class, time to go. Please turn in your blue prints. Annabeth, please stay here, I need to talk to you." Mandy said.

"Okay!" I said, then I turned to Lily and said, "Meet me outside the classroom so we can pick the boys up."

"Okay, see you!" Lily said, walking out the class room.

"Annabeth, I'm so happy to see you here. If you ever need anything or need to talk I'll be here okay? I heard what happened since you were 12, all your adventures. I've also heard about Percy Jackson, do you know him? By what I herd, you went with him on all his quests." She said nudging me in a teasing manner. I blushed deep red and looked down, but that did not stop her, "I heard you're a thing now, so please do tell."

"Oh, stop it! You probably know all the details, you just want to bring me embarrassment!"

"Okay, okay. He sounds like a good guy, and I've seen him around. He doesn't have very good grades, dose he?"

"Mandy! He's just very slow, smart and creative, but slow,"

"Oh, that explains it."

"Well, I have to go, I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay bye! But Annabeth, I mean it. If you need anything, I'm here."

"Okay bye."

I walked out of the classroom and found Lily waiting. "Hey, the pools this way come on!"

We walked all the way to the pool, and find that the swim team had to do 42 extra laps for misbehaver. We sat down on the bench and waited. As I was sitting down, I started to think about the Sam situation. I want to find out if he is a demigod now, but how do I ask without me being the one to bring it up? Well we could wait for a monster to attack, or plan an attack, or maybe we could…

My thoughts were then interrupted by 2 very wet arms hugging my waist. I turn to see Percy, being dripping wet, and hugging me. "Hey wise girl, how are you?"

"I'm not the one you should worry about, the guy getting me wet, he has to worry." I said, directing my sentence to him.

"Sorry." Then I noticed he was the only one out of the pool.

"Shouldn't you be doing laps?"

"Nope, I'm done with all 42 of them, I'm was the first one done." He said, expecting a praise

"Good, now you'll be the first one in the shower, you smell like chlorine."

"Okay." He said, putting on his best sad face, walking towards the locker room.

I turn and see Lily laughing her head off at Percy's sad face, I just had to join her. Then, a very wet Sam, came running out of the water and hugged Lily, earning a kick from lily for getting her wet. As I watched Sam go, I came up with the perfect plan to see if Sam was truly a demigod, he can come to the apartment.

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be a little different, because I don't know what exactly to do but I'm planning to put a crazy car drive, many questions, and secrets reviled. **

**I still have not chosen the other demigods that will go to Goode, so a little help on that by reviewing or PM.**

**More reviews= faster posts! :D**


End file.
